An example of conventional belt conveyors is described in PTL 1.
The conventional belt conveyor described in PTL 1 includes a conveyor belt, a conveyor body, and a belt driving means. The conveyor belt is a circulatable endless belt that can be circulated by the belt driving means, thereby conveying workpieces in a conveying direction. The conveyor body has a plate-shaped belt receiving end portion (knife-edge) slidably contacting the conveyor belt. The belt receiving end portion of the conveyor body has at the distal end thereof a belt receiving face, which is in an arc shape without any protrusions or indentations.